


Как Дженсен украл Рождество

by Safrane



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safrane/pseuds/Safrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред любит Рождество, Дженсен – нет. Теперь, когда они живут вместе, это может стать проблемой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Дженсен украл Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How the Jensen Stole Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400488) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Фик переведён на флаффный фикатон для Римроуз, которая хотела: Винцест или J2 (АУ или нет – все равно, люблю и то и то).

Почти каждый, кто знал Дженсена, был от него без ума. Это обстоятельство было сродни солнцу, всходившему на небо каждое утро. Любой, кто провёл в компании Дженсена пять минут, влюблялся в него хоть немножко. Поэтому Джаред не особенно удивился, когда осознал, что его чувства уже преодолели грань лёгкой влюблённости.

Когда Дженсен мимоходом упомянул, что ищет новое жильё, Джаред целых пять минут размышлял, не будет ли неудобным жить вместе с объектом своей привязанности, притом что ещё и работаешь с ним. Он решил, что нет, и не прошло и месяца, как Дженсен переехал к нему. Джаред подумал, что когда столкнётся с не очень привлекательными привычками Дженсена, его чувства сойдут на нет.

Этого не случилось.

По здравому размышлению, всё стало ещё хуже, когда ему посчастливилось увидеть восхитительно взъерошенного и не дорвавшегося ещё до первой чашки кофе Дженсена. Это дало возможность Джареду представить, каким будет Джен, когда они проснутся в одной постели.

Но об этом можно подумать потом, а сейчас есть дела важнее.

Посмотрев на раскинувшееся за окном белоснежное полотно, Джаред улыбнулся. Снег толстым нетронутым слоем покрывал всю площадь двора. Лишь в нескольких местах были видны следы собачьих лап, но даже Харли с Сэди были не настолько глупы, чтобы провести снаружи больше времени, чем требуется для того, чтобы сделать свои дела.

Джареду нравилось это время года. Всё ощущалось чистым и свежим, а благодаря приближающемуся Рождеству вокруг царили приносимые праздниками возбуждение и счастье.

– Вот чёрт, снег совсем не подтаял? – проворчал Дженсен, ввалившись в кухню (волосы торчат и на щеке отпечаток подушки) и сразу же влил в себя чашку кофе. Джаред прогнал сцены совместного с Дженом пробуждения и улыбнулся.

Да, не все вокруг пребывали в состоянии возбуждения и счастья. Весь прошлый месяц Дженсен провел, жалуясь на холод и темноту и повторяя, как он скучает по Техасу. Теперь к списку прибавился снег.

Джаред усмехнулся, когда услышал довольный вздох Дженсена, на которого начал действовать кофеин. – Полагаю, это значит, что совместная пробежка отменяется?

Дженсен уставился на него и Джаред засмеялся. – Видел бы ты своё лицо, чувак.

Дженсен посмотрел на него снова. – Ты правда решил побегать? На улице? В такую погоду?

– Конечно, – пожав плечами, ответил Джаред. – Всё не так уж плохо, дороги посыпаны солью.

– Ага, только это никак не влияет на жуткий мороз. – Дженсен пил вторую чашку кофе. Он уже не выглядел настолько сонным, только сварливости ему это не убавило. Джаред уже привык. Они жили вместе несколько месяцев, но Джаред очень быстро понял, что Дженсен не ранняя пташка. Он оживится только к началу съёмок. Джаред прибавил этот факт к списку вещей, которые считал в Джене восхитительно милыми, хотя и подозревал, что его лицо встретится с кулаком друга, если тот узнает, что такой список вообще существует.

– Ну что ж, принимаю твои слова за отказ, – сказал, наконец, Джаред и ухмыльнулся, когда услышал в ответ ворчание. Натянув толстовку, он спросил: – Приготовишь завтрак к моему приходу?

Вот Дженсен и улыбнулся. – В отличие от моего организма твоё чувство юмора уже проснулось.

– Ну, Джееееен, – заныл Джаред, и, прошаркав к Дженсену, положил голову ему на плечо. – Я хочу блинов, а сам не успею их приготовить.

Дженсен дёрнул плечом, скидывая голову Джареда и налил себе третью чашку кофе. – Я не виноват, что ты псих и считаешь, что пробежка в такой мороз – это хороший способ начать день.

– Ты просто завидуешь моему роскошному телу, – усмехнулся Джаред. – Давай, чувак, признай это.

– Я признаю, что трепещу перед твоим огромным эго, – ухмыльнувшись, ответил Дженсен.

Джаред рассмеялся. – Без разницы. Я классный и ты это знаешь. Ну так что, блины?

Дженсен покорно вздохнул, но Джаред знал, что это напускное. – Ладно, раз ты такой классный, будут тебе блины.

– Ты всегда это знал, – Джаред широко улыбнулся и выскочил за дверь. Холодный ветер чуть не выбил весь воздух из лёгких, но его это не заботило. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. Только он, обжигающий грудную клетку воздух и стук сердца при беге.

***

– Я тут подумал, – начал Джаред, потягивая кофе, пока Дженсен заканчивал готовить блины. – В следующий выходной мы должны пройтись по магазинам.

– Да мы же вроде недавно купили всё необходимое, – заметил Дженсен, вытаскивая несколько видов сиропа из шкафа, тем самым подтверждая свои слова. Джаред усмехнулся: в отличие от некоторых, он не считал, что сиропа может быть слишком много.

Он взял шоколадный и кленовый и хорошенько полил свои блины, игнорируя гримасу Дженсена. – Я не про продуктовые магазины. Скоро Рождество и мы должны купить ёлку и украшения.

Джареда до сих пор немного удивляло, как быстро они стали "мы", хотя и не в том смысле, в каком ему хотелось бы. Когда Дженсен только переехал, Джаред помог ему расставить все его вещи. Они ходили за продуктами каждую неделю, а в последнее время даже выгуливали вместе собак. Это было потрясающе.

– Рождество? – нахмурился Дженсен. Сам он ел блины без сиропа. – Уже? Вот чёрт.

Дженсен не менялся. Некоторые люди Рождество обожали, некоторые – нет. Джаред был из числа первых, Дженсен – вторых. Но Джаред надеялся, что в этом году ему удастся переубедить друга. Он собирался попробовать.

– Ага. Я подумал, что мог бы приготовить нам индейку, пока мы не разъехались на праздники. Ну знаешь, наше собственное маленькое Рождество.

Дженсен не отрываясь смотрел на него пару мгновений, и Джаред решил, что получит отказ.

– Приготовишь? – наконец заговорил Джен. – Ты? Не обижайся, но ты питался едой на вынос, пока я к тебе не переехал.

– Эй, я могу готовить, – насупившись, произнёс Джаред. – Только потому, что я не делаю этого так часто, как ты…

– Чувак, пока я здесь не появился, у тебя на кухне даже душицы не было. – Дженсен произнёс это так, будто Джаред совершил кулинарный смертный грех.

– Да кто вообще использует душицу? Кроме тебя, конечно же, – быстро добавил он, когда Джен открыл рот.

– Прости, что сомневался в тебе, сейчас я просто переполнен верой, – сухо заметил Дженсен.

– Это будет потрясно, – пообещал Джаред. – Вот увидишь.

***

Джаред всегда любил Рождество. Его мама обычно дразнила его, что он никогда не вырастит, и так и будет верить в Санту. Но Джареда это мало заботило. Что-то было такое в ярко украшенных магазинах, в рождественских песнях по радио и в куче искусственного снега (видимо канадцам настоящего было мало). Он пытался объяснить всё это Дженсену, но очевидно тот его чувств не разделял.

– Не то чтобы я не люблю Рождество, – объяснил друг. – Мне нравится, что появляется возможность отдохнуть и провести время с родными и близкими. Но это всё насквозь пропиталось коммерцией, понимаешь? Магазины сверкают своим убранством с октября, и если я услышу хоть ещё одну песню про Санту по радио, я кого-нибудь убью, клянусь.

Джаред только улыбнулся и кивнул. Он ещё больше уверился в своём желании организовать Дженсену лучшее Рождество, какое у него когда-либо было.

***

– Как думаешь, мы купили достаточно украшений? – спросил Джаред, перебирая нахмурившись пакеты, загруженные в тележку.

Дженсен фыркнул. – Чувак, ты столько всего набрал, что сможешь открыть филиал Мейси, если пожелаешь, – и не удержался от ворчания, когда Джаред ткнул ему локтем в рёбра.

– Ну пожалуйста, – проскулил Джаред, состроив щенячий взгляд. – Я хочу, чтоб всё получилось. Ты можешь хотя бы попытаться и проявить немного энтузиазма.

Вздохнув, Дженсен произнёс: – Послушай, я же предупредил, что Рождество не для меня. Мне жаль, но это так.

Джаред кивнул. Всё что он хотел – это увидеть улыбку Дженсена. Настоящую, искреннюю улыбку, а не тот вынужденный оскал, которым он одаривал поклонников, пытаясь в некоторых ситуациях притвориться, что ему жутко весело, когда в реальности всё было наоборот.

***

Джаред начал с малого.

– Я подобрал для нас рождественскую музыку, чтоб не скучно было наряжать дом.

Дженсена это заявление не впечатлило. – Ты серьёзно? Хочешь, чтоб я удушил тебя шнуром от наушников?

Джаред откашлялся. – Ммм… нет?..

– Ну вот и хорошо.

Мда, это будет сложнее, чем он думал.

– Никакой музыки? – осторожно поинтересовался Джаред.

– Никакой рождественской музыки, – пояснил Джен.

Да, определённо сложнее, чем он думал.

***

В пятницу после окончания съёмок они завалились в местный бар, и у Джареда уже созрел очередной гениальный план.

– Так вы решили отпраздновать Рождество на этих выходных? – усмехнувшись, спросил Миша. – А мне помниться, вы отрицали все те слухи, что я вычитал о вас в сети.

– Отвали, – вздохнув, ответил Дженсен, но от этого усмешка Миши стала ещё шире. Это никак не поможет Джареду держать Джена в хорошем расположении духа до выходных.

– Когда ты возвращаешься в Лос-Анджелес? – спросил он, надеясь, что смена темы хоть немного отвлечёт Мишу.

– В понедельник, – ответил Коллинз. – А что? Я приглашён на внеплановое Рождество к Падалеки-Эклз?

Джаред притворился будто задумался, а потом повернулся к Дженсену и спросил: – Как вежливо сказать "нет"?

Миша ухмыльнулся. – Всё понятно. Вы, конечно же, хотите остаться наедине. Я за выпивкой, вам принести?

– Без вопросов, – с излишним энтузиазмом ответил Дженсен и облегчённо вздохнул, когда Коллинз оказался вне предела слышимости. – Я действительно его ненавижу.

– Нет, это не так. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что он говорит всё это, только чтоб добиться от тебя реакции. Как пить дать, его мать не уделяла ему достаточно внимания в детстве или что-то в этом роде.

По крайней мере, Дженсен улыбнулся. – Это как будто вернулся Розембаум только без Тома, держащего его на коротком поводке.

– Тебе нравился Рози, – заметил Джаред.

Дженсен снова вздохнул.

– Эй, я придумал кое-что, что могло бы тебя подбодрить, – широко улыбнувшись, сказал Джаред. Ему нужно было начать реализовывать свой план, пока Джен ещё больше не впал в уныние. – Что ты думаешь про катание на коньках?

Дженсен приободрился, и улыбка Джареда стала шире.

– Прошло уже несколько лет, как я вставал на коньки. Ты, правда, хочешь покататься?

– Конечно. – Джаред сиял, его план работал. – Я никогда не катался на коньках, так что это тебя развлечёт.

– Классно.

В этот раз Дженсен действительно выглядел счастливым и Джаред посчитал это своей победой.

***

– Чувак, ты был похож на Бемби: широко открытые глаза и подгибающиеся ноги.

Всё тело Джареда представляло собой один сплошной синяк, а лицо и ноги к тому же окоченели. Но всё это не имело значения, потому что Дженсен по-настоящему улыбался. Чёрт, он даже смеялся. Боль и холод не важны, если ему удалось сделать Джена счастливым, а ведь это и было смыслом всего мероприятия.

– Да пошёл ты, – потягивая горячий шоколад и улыбаясь, ответил Джаред. – Ты же понимаешь, что это значит? Теперь тебе придётся почти всю работу по украшению дома взять на себя, потому что я не смогу двигаться.

Дженсен пожал плечами. – Это была твоя идея. Если не можешь организовать всё сам, то никакого Рождества не будет. Прости, чувак.

Джаред надулся, но в ответ получил только ухмылку и приподнятые брови.

– Да ладно тебе, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что на меня не действуют эти щенячьи уловки.

Джаред едва слышно захныкал и шмыгнул носом так, что ему бы капризные дети позавидовали.

– Тьфу ты! Ладно, – Дженсен поднял руки сдаваясь. – Пойдём домой. Я приготовлю тебе горячую ванну и сделаю массаж, и завтра бы будешь в порядке, – произнёс он. А потом вдруг нахмурился и продолжил: – Хм, это прозвучало очень по-гейски, как считаешь?

Джаред поборол желание признаться, что совсем не против.

***

Джаред не представлял, сколько было времени, когда он проснулся, но за окном было всё ещё темно. Он проснулся слишком рано и на какой-то миг не мог понять почему, пока не ощутил пульсирующую боль в висках и резь в глазах. Чувствовал он себя хреново. Скорее всего Дженсен поднимался ночью и увеличил температуру отопления, потому что футболка и пижамные штаны просто липли к телу, и это несмотря на то, что он скинул во сне одеяло.

Джаред включил лампу у кровати и тут же зажмурился от ударившего по глазам яркого света. Встав на ноги, он покачнулся и чуть не рухнул обратно в постель. Джаред постоял немного, не двигаясь, а потом медленно направился в ванную, где влил в себя несколько стаканов воды. После всех этих манипуляций у него начался жуткий кашель, который только усугубил головную боль.

В таком состоянии спать не хотелось, поэтому Джаред очень осторожно спустился по лестнице в гостиную и завалился на диван, продолжая покашливать. По крайней мере, здесь было прохладнее.

Собаки выглянули на шум и Сэди тут же запрыгнула на диван и положила голову Джареду на колени, а Харли устроился в ногах.

– Я в порядке, – прохрипел он, поглаживая влажной рукой голову Сэди. Если бы он не знал её лучше, то подумал бы, что она одарила его скептическим взглядом.

Прошло несколько минут, и когда Джаред уже решил вздремнуть на диване, послышался скрип открываемой двери и в гостиную вышел Дженсен.

– Сейчас середина ночи, – хриплым со сна голосом заметил он. – Что ты здесь забыл?

Джаред уже собирался ответить, но тут его снова скрутил приступ кашля, да такой сильный, что Джей думал, что он прекратиться только после того, как у него закончится весь воздух в лёгких и он грохнется в обморок.

– Чёрт, у тебя жуткий кашель. Да и выглядишь ты не лучше.

Дженсен нахмурился и, подойдя к Джареду, положил холодную руку ему на лоб. Это было так хорошо, что Джаред даже хотел попросить Дженсена просто стоять так всю ночь.

– Ты горишь, – пробормотал Дженсен. Джаред чуть не захныкал, когда Джен убрал руку. – Ты что-нибудь принимал?

Джаред покачал головой и тут же застонал, почувствовав жуткое головокружение.

– Ясно, давай, поднимайся. Возвращайся в постель, а потом я принесу тебе Терафлю.

Джаред очень старался подняться, очень, но он так устал, и у него так всё болело, что даже мысль о лишнем движении вызывала желание свернуться клубком и не шевелиться.

Дженсен вздохнул. – Ну помоги мне хоть немного.

Джаред не смог сдержать стон, когда Дженсен обхватил его руками и поднял с дивана, но вместе им удалось транспортировать его наверх. И через несколько минут Джаред уже лежал в своей постели, и запивал две таблетки Терафлю водой.

– Вот же не везёт, – пробормотал он. – Прямо перед Рождеством.

Дженсен вышел из ванной со смоченным в холодной воде полотенцем и положил его Джареду на лоб. Конечно, рука Джена была намного приятней, но надо довольствоваться тем, что есть.

– До Рождества ещё несколько дней, – заметил Дженсен. – Ты успеешь выздороветь до того, как полетишь домой.

– Да, но я собирался завтра приготовить нам индейку, и нарядить ёлку, и развесить украшения.

Джареду стало стыдно, когда он почувствовал подступающие слёзы, но он столько времени потратил, чтобы спланировать идеальное Рождество для Дженсена и всё это коту под хвост. Это так несправедливо.

– Эй, – Дженсен сжал его руку, – вся эта фигня не имеет значения. Тебе нужно выздоравливать, хорошо?

Тяжело вздохнув, Джаред кивнул. – Да, конечно.

– Засыпай, – сказал Дженсен, выключая лампу. – Я зайду к тебе утром.

Джаред закрыл глаза, лекарство уже начало действовать и его клонило в сон. – Спасибо, друг. Ты такой классный.

– Я знаю.

***

Было светло, когда Джаред проснулся снова. На тумбочке у кровати стоял стакан воды и две таблетки. Выпив лекарство, он прислушался к своему организму и понял, что чувствует себя лучше. Немного лучше. Жар почти спал, а голова не болела, только усталость никуда не ушла.

Снизу доносился тихий голос Дженсена. Наверное, он говорил по телефону. По воскресеньям Дженсен обычно созванивался с близкими, чтоб дать понять, что он всё ещё жив.

Джаред закрыл глаза и позволил голосу Дженсена убаюкать его. Через несколько мгновений он уже спал.

***

Следующее пробуждение было не столь приятным. Не потому что Джаред чувствовал себя плохо, а потому что Харли и Сэди на полной скорости взлетели на кровать и решили станцевать джигу на его ногах.

– Что такое произошло, что вы так взволнованы? – простонав, сел Джаред. Собаки выжидающе смотрели на него, виляя хвостами и высунув языки. Им, наверное, надо наружу.

Джаред встал с кровати и с удивлением понял, что чувствует себя намного лучше, чем ожидал. Скорее всего, у него была элементарная простуда, а не грипп. Джаред надел чистые треники и футболку и направился вниз. На лестнице его чуть не сбили Харли и Сэди, бежавшие следом.

– Хорошо-хорошо, сейчас я вас выпущу, дайте только…

Джаред застыл на месте, когда мозг наконец-то обработал полученную от глаз информацию. На мгновение Джею показалось, что у него до сих пор жар и начались галлюцинации.

Из колонок доносились звуки "Рождественской песни" Нэта Кинг Коула, но что по-настоящему привлекло внимание Джареда, так это огромная ёлка в углу гостиной. Её точно не было здесь, когда он спускался в прошлый раз. Ёлка сверкала разноцветными огнями, а на полу лежали две обёрнутые в красочную упаковку коробки. В одной из них Джаред узнал приготовленный для Дженсена подарок. А он-то думал, что надёжно спрятал его в туалете.

Вся комната была ярко украшена лентами и мишурой. Это было похоже на дом мечты из "Чуда на 34-ой улице".

– О, ты уже встал? Это хорошо, – донёсся сзади голос Дженсена, да так неожиданно, что Джаред подскочил. Он не мог произнести ни слова, когда, повернувшись, увидел искренне улыбающегося Дженсена с колпаком Санты на голове. А ещё на Джене был дурацкий рождественский галстук, который сейчас играл "Jingle Bells" и сверкал красными фонариками в такт музыки.

– Думаю, я перебрал с болеутоляющими, – прошептал Джаред улыбающемуся Дженсену.

– Может тебе присесть и перекусить, – предложил Джен, подтолкнув Джареда в сторону кухни, прежде чем тот смог хоть что-то ответить.

Даже с заложенным носом Джаред чувствовал притягательный аромат еды. Рот заполнился слюной и заурчало в животе, когда Дженсен усадил его за стол и Джаред увидел всё, что друг приготовил.

– Боже ты мой!

Стол ломился от яств. Джаред дивился, как ножки стола на самом деле не подломились под весом всего этого изобилия. В центре стояла индейка, обложенная всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми (некоторые Джаред не смог опознать) видами овощей.

– Боже ты мой, – повторил Джаред, когда Дженсен подал ему стакан воды. – Ты всё это сам приготовил?

– Ну, мне помогли, – признался Дженсен, наполняя и свой стакан. – Когда я рассказал Мише, что ты заболел, он пришёл мне на выручку.

– Это значит, что ты его больше не ненавидишь? – усмехнувшись, спросил Джаред.

– Ну, от него есть некоторая польза, – признал Дженсен. – Он весьма умело управляется со всем, что связано с работой по дому. Это он всё здесь украсил, пока я готовил.

– До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты всё это организовал. – Джаред застонал от удовольствия, когда попробовал индейку. – Боже, Дженсен, ничего вкуснее я в жизни не пробовал.

Дженсен покраснел и Джаред с ужасом осознал, что если бы не препятствующая гора еды, он тут же перегнулся бы через стол и поцеловал Джена.

Вот чёрт! Похоже, его влюблённость только что переросла во что-то более серьёзное.

***

– Боже, я не могу пошевелиться, – простонал Джаред, закончив есть. Стол всё ещё потрясал обилием еды, но Дженсен предупредил, что обещал потом завести что-нибудь Мише в отель в благодарность за помощь.

Джаред погладил свой набитый живот и тут же пожалел об этом. Дженсен улыбнулся и, откинувшись на стуле, удовлетворённо спросил: – Хочешь открыть подарки?

– Я не смогу добраться сам, ты должен мне помочь, – снова простонал Джаред.

– Ну, мне это не впервой, – усмехнулся Дженсен, – пошли.

Проковыляв кое-как до дивана, они тут же рухнули на него.

– Давай ты первый, – предложил Джаред. – Мне нужно передохнуть.

Дженсен вздохнул, заполз под ёлку и вернулся на диван с двумя коробками. Обёртка подарка, который он приготовил для Дженсена, не могла похвастаться изяществом, но Джаред сделал самую важную работу. Однажды его спросили, почему он не упаковывает подарки в магазине, и, честно говоря, это предложение его удивило. Да половина веселья от Рождества – это упаковка подарков, даже если вы не очень искусны в этом.

Дженсен чуть потряс свой подарок, прислушиваясь к шуму.

– Ну прекрасно, ты его сломал, – сказал Джаред. Но, заметив вытянувшееся лицо Джена, сжал его колено и признался: – Я пошутил. Открывай.

Дженсен аккуратно избавлял коробку от обёртки, стараясь не разорвать её. Он всегда так делал. Дженсен как-то признался Джареду, что обёрточная бумага для подарков такая красивая, что было жалко её рвать. И к тому же, если постараться сделать всё осторожно, то её можно использовать второй раз. Правда за всё время их знакомства Джаред ни разу не видел, чтобы Дженсен дарил кому-то подарки в уже использованной обёртке. Джаред считал, что это просто личный таракан Дженсена.

Казалось, прошла вечность, но Дженсен, наконец, развернул подарок и положил обёртку на стол. – Джаред, это потрясающе!

Это был объектив для камеры Дженсена. Он как-то упомянул, что хочет купить новый, но возможности выбраться в магазин не было. Джаред провёл два часа, слушая консультанта, рассуждающего о различных настройках и функциях, да так витиевато, что большинство из сказанного Джаред так и не понял. Но искренняя улыбка, которая озарила лицо Дженсена, всё окупала.

Всё ещё улыбаясь, Дженсен вручил подарок Джареду. – Счастливого Рождества.

В отличие от Джена, Джаред сорвал обёртку быстро и без колебаний, разбрасывая ошмётки в разные стороны.

– Уау, Дженсен…

Это было фото, которое Дженсен снял, когда приезжал летом к Джареду на барбекю. Джаред тогда дурачился и катался по лужайке с собаками, а Дженсен их подловил. Фотография была в рамке и внизу была небольшая гравировка: "Джаред с семьёй".

– Тебе нравится? – с надеждой спросил Дженсен. – Я ничего не мог придумать, поэтому…

Джаред очень-очень хотел его поцеловать. Или это, или разрыдаться, но превращаться в девчонку из-за фотографии совсем не хотелось.

– Мне очень нравится, – все, что он смог выдавить под напором эмоций.

_И мне очень нравишься ты._

К счастью, Джареда отвлёк зазвонивший телефон Дженсена, а то спонтанные признания уже были готовы сорваться с языка. Джен улыбнулся ему, будто извиняясь, и ответил на звонок.

– Алло. О, привет, чувак. Да, он встал, и ему всё очень понравилось. Спасибо за помощь. Что? Где?

Дженсен поднялся с дивана и снова пополз под ёлку. Джаред старался не обращать внимания на потрясающий вид дженсеновской задницы, который ему открылся.

– Что? – донёсся приглушённый голос Джена. – А, да, я нашел его. Зачем… Алло? – Нахмурившись, он ещё несколько секунд смотрел на телефон, а потом положил его в карман. Снова устроившись рядом с Джаредом, Дженсен протянул ему конверт.

– Это от Миши. Он просил, чтоб мы открыли его вместе.

– Вместе? – нахмурился Джаред, вертя конверт в руках. Ему казалось, что бумажный прямоугольник сейчас или взорвётся в его руках, или окатит его краской. С Мишей нельзя быть ни в чём уверенным. – Думаешь, мне стоит открыть его слегка, а потом продолжишь ты? Или как?

– Не думаю, что он это имел в виду, – ответил Дженсен. – Просто открой его.

Ну конечно, именно он должен его открыть и получить в лицо спермой единорога или что там ещё придумал Миша.

Джаред открыл конверт, да так аккуратно, что даже Дженсен должен был оценить.

Ничего не произошло.

Внутри оказался только листок бумаги с двумя словами: "Посмотрите наверх".

Они оба подняли взгляды к потолку, где над их головами висела ветка омелы.

– Хм, – заметил Дженсен.

– Мда, тонкости Коллинзу не занимать, – выдавил Джаред, чувствуя жар, заливающий щёки.

Дженсен фыркнул. – Это же Миша. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что он вообще слышал о таком понятии.

– Тут ты прав.

Они смотрели на омелу какое-то время, будто ждали, что сейчас она сорвётся с потолка, свяжет их по рукам и ногам и заставит трахнуться.

– Знаешь, – наконец произнёс Дженсен, – будет грубо не принять подарок Миши. Особенно после того, как он помог мне сегодня.

Сперва Джаред даже не понял, что Дженсен имеет в виду, но когда он повернулся в сторону друга и увидел надежду в широко открытых глазах и нервную улыбку, он осознал, что Джен не шутил.

– Да, – быстро согласился Джаред. – Очень грубо.

Он наклонился вперёд и запустил руку в волосы Дженсена, когда их губы встретились.

Первый поцелуй был не такой, каким Джаред его представлял. В его фантазиях они целовались пылко и страстно, а потом срывали друг с друга одежду и трахались на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности.

А этот поцелуй был мягким и нежным и казался последним кусочком собранного паззла. Джаред не сомневался, что срывание одежды у них ещё впереди, а прямо сейчас ему хотелось наслаждаться этим сладким поцелуем.

Ему было тепло, хорошо и он был дома.

– С Рождеством, Дженсен.

– С Рождеством, Джаред.

**Конец.**


End file.
